Rache aus dem Reich der Pharaonen
by wirbelwind
Summary: [geschrieben 08.2004] Pechschwarze Wolken zogen am Himmel auf und verlängerten die Nacht. Zwei Wochen nach dem Verschwinden des Pharaos, hatte Yugi das Milleniumspuzzle abgelegt und seine Teile einzeln in die goldene Box gelegt...
1. Schuldgefühle

** Rache aus dem Reich der Toten **

**Kapitel 1 - Schuldgefühle**

Am frühen Morgen, gegen 5 Uhr des 4. Junis, zogen pechschwarze Wolken am Himmel auf und verlängerten die Nacht. Erst vor knapp einer Stunde waren Yugi und seine Freunde zum Schlafen gekommen. Sie hatten Yugis 18. Geburtstag gefeiert. Zusammen hatten sie die ganze Nacht getanzt, gelacht und geredet. Sie hatten für die Nacht Decken auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers ausgebreitet, wo sie nun alle schliefen. Einzig und allein Yugi war wach. Es war eine schöne Feier gewesen, doch noch immer fühlte er sich leer. Vor einem halben Jahr erst hatte er Yami verloren. Nun, da er es aufgegeben hatte, sich vor allen anderen selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, mochten seine Freunde glauben, dass er darüber hinweg sei, doch sie täuschten sich. Nichts hatte sich an der Leere in Yugi verändert, er hatte lediglich gelernt, seine Sorgen tief in sich zu verschließen. Zwei Wochen nach dem Verschwinden des Pharaos, hatte er das Milleniumspuzzle abgelegt und seine Teile einzeln in die goldene Box gelegt...

Yugi: _Warum? Warum nur? Wieso zum Teufel musste das passieren? Wieso konnte ich ihn nicht retten? Er hat so viel für mich getan, auf mich aufgepasst, mich beschützt, und ich? Nun hätte er einmal wirklich meine Hilfe gebraucht und ich, ich konnte nichts tun. Ich bin ein nutzloser kleiner Feigling!_

Salomon: Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Yugi.

Yugi drehte sich erschrocken um, als er die Stimme seines Großvaters hörte. Salomon Mutou stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. In der Dunkelheit war er kaum zu erkennen.

Yugi: Wie!?!

Salomon: Pssst. Wir wollen doch deine Freunde nicht wecken. Lass uns in der Küche weiterreden.

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Küche. Kürze Zeit später durchströmte ein zwar schwaches, doch warmes Licht die Küche. Yugi stand auf, wischte sich mit einem Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges über die feuchten Augen, legte sich seine Decke um die Schultern und folgte seinem Großvater. Noch ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Yugi das Wort.

Yugi: Woher wusstest du, dass ich wach bin? Ich hatte doch die Augen geschlossen und, und gesagt habe ich auch nichts...

Salomon: Weißt du Yugi, selbst wenn du wachst und an nichts denkst, ist es ein Unterschied zum Schlafen. Allein wie ein Mensch atmet kann verraten, ob er schläft oder nicht.

Yugi: ... Aber ...

Salomon: Ich nehme an, du fragst dich, woher ich wusste, woran du dachtest?

Yugi: ...

Salomon: Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, glaub mir, mein Junge. Seit du aufgehört hast, das Puzzle zu tragen, seit der Pharao nicht mehr bei dir ist, verhältst du dich völlig anders als gewöhnlich. Du isst weniger oder gar nicht, du stehst Gedankenverloren im Raum, verschläfst am Morgen... Sicher, du hast aufgehört, dir laut selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, doch in deinem Herzen tust du es immer noch, habe ich recht?

Natürlich hatte er Recht, denn er kannte seinen Enkel viel zu gut, um sich von ihm täuschen zu lassen. Der Gedanke daran, wie er sich vor seinen Augen innerlich quälte, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen, auch wenn er dies niemandem sagte. Seine Sorge um Yugi wuchs von Tag zu Tag und es gab nichts, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte. Als Yugi ihm wieder eine Antwort schuldig blieb, sprach er weiter und äußerte, was ihm schon seit langem durch den Kopf ging.

Salomon: Es hilft nichts, wenn du all deine Zeit in Selbstmitleid und Schuldgefühlen versinkst, Yugi. Ich will nicht, dass du weiter so unglücklich bist, hörst du?

Yugi: Und was soll ich bitte machen? Ich kann nichts ändern, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen!

Salomon: Genau das ist der springende Punkt. Du kannst es nicht ändern, du musst es akzeptieren und lernen, damit zu leben.

Yugi: Ich will aber nicht! Ich will nicht damit leben!

Die letzten Worte hatte Yugi regelrecht geschrieen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis ein verschlafener Joey seinen Kopf in die Küche steckte.

Joey: Was' denn hier los? Ich dacht die Party is' vorbei!

Yugi: Ja, die Party ist vorbei, also leg dich gefälligst wieder hin!

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Yugi aus der Küche und hinauf in sein Zimmer. Seine Schritte konnte man im ganzen Haus hören. Das Poltern änderte mit einem lauten Knall der Tür und dem klappern eines Schlüssels. Ungläubig starrte Joey in die Richtung, in die Yugi verschwunden war.

Joey: Was ist denn mit dem los? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?

Salomon: Nein, nein. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich bis morgen wieder beruhigt hat. ... Zumindest hoffe ich das.

Joey: Wir werden seh'n. Ich leg mich mal wieder schlafen.


	2. Ein Zeichen des Himmels

**Kapitel 2 - Ein Zeichen des Himmels**

Während im Haus wieder Ruhe einkehrte und auch Salomon Mutou den Weg in sein Bett fand, lag Yugi weinend auf seinem Bett.

Yugi: Sie verstehen es nicht. Keiner versteht mich! Warum nur? Vermissen sie Yami denn überhaupt nicht? Warum? Warum nur? ... Es ist alles meine Schuld! Komm zurück, Yami, bitte!

In diesem Augenblick zuckte ein roter Blitz, gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Donner, durch den schwarzen Himmel. Das Licht in Yugis Zimmer begann zu flackern, bis es schließlich ganz ausfiel. Erschrocken tastet Yugi sich zu seinem Fenster vor. Nur das Reine schwarz erwartete ihn dort, denn nicht nur im Hause Mutou war der Strom ausgefallen. Als Yugi den Blick vom Fenster abwandte, um sich in sein Bett zu legen, zuckte ein weiterer Blitz durch das schwarz und tauchte Yugis Zimmer in rotes Licht. Donner folgte, doch dieser hatte seinen Ursprung in Yugis Schrank. Die Erschütterung ließ einen Blumentopf zu Boden fallen und dort zerspringen. Die Schranktür war nun einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet und goldenes Licht flutete Yugis Zimmer.

Yugi: _Was zur Hülle soll das? Was geht hier vor!?!_

Vorsichtig näherte sich Yugi nun der Quelle des Lichts. Als er die Hand an den Griff der Schranktür legte, erleuchtete ein dritter Blitz sein Zimmer. Das Grollen war dieses Mal so heftig, dass Yugi vor Schreck die Tür losließ und zurückfiel. Das Kästchen mit den Teilen des Milleniumspuzzles fiel aus dem Schrank. Im Flug öffnete es sich und verteilte die Teile auf dem Boden. Die Box und jedes noch so kleine Teil des Milleniumspuzzles erstrahlten in goldenem Licht.

Yugi: Ist das ein Zeichen? Soll ich das Puzzle wieder zusammensetzen? Nein, ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun. Ich sammle die Teile einfach wieder auf und verschließe sie in ihrer Box.

Suchend schaute sich Yugi nach der Box um. Doch als er sie unter seinem Bett erspähte, erlischt wie zum Zeichen ihr Licht. Verwundert setzte er sich wieder auf und betrachtete die Bruchstücke des Puzzles. Alte Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Erinnerungen an den Tag, als er das Puzzle von seinem Großvater geschenkt bekommen hat und wie er es das erste Mal zusammengesetzt hatte.

Yugi: An schön, wenn du es so willst, so soll es so sein.

Es war schwerer als Yugi sich entsinnen konnte. Da es keine Beleuchtung im Haus gab, half ihm nur das Licht der Puzzlestücke, die seine Finger jedoch nur spärlich erhellten. Immer wieder musste er herum probieren, weil er nicht sofort erkennen konnte, welches Teil, wie und wo hingehörte. Nach mehr als einer Stunde war es schließlich soweit.

Yugi: So, fast geschafft. Das letzte Teil...

Das fast vollständige Puzzle in der einen Hand und das Puzzlestück mit dem Horusauge in der anderen Hand, saß er gespannt auf dem Boden. Langsam setzte er beide zusammen und es geschah...

Yugi: Nichts! Dafür hab ich nun so lange gesessen? Ich glaub's nicht! Das kann doch nicht war sein... Ich hab die Nase voll, ich geh ins Bett.

Doch während Yugi endlich etwas Schlaf fand, zog ein starker Wind draußen auf. Hätte auch nur einer in dieser Stadt Strom gehabt, um Nachrichten durch das Fernsehen oder das Radio zu empfangen, wäre er gewiss auf Sturmwarnungen gestoßen. Doch es gab keinen Strom und so wütete der Wind durch die Straßen von Domino City, während die Einwohner der Stadt nichts ahnend in ihren Betten lagen. Bäume wurden ausgerissen und von jene, die es schafften, Stand zu halten, brachen große Äste ab, die Fenster einschlugen und Autos beschädigten. Auch Yugis Fenster ging zu Bruch. Doch er war zu müde, die Ereignisse der Nacht und der Mangel an Schlaf verhinderten, dass er aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde.

Indessen verselbstständigte sich das Puzzle und schwebte nun knapp einen Meter über dem Fußende von Yugis Bett. Das Horusauge erleuchtete Rot und der Wind, der nun in Yugis Zimmer fegte, schien vom Puzzle verschluckt zu werden. Der Sturm wurde immer heftiger, Fensterscheiben zersprangen bei dem Druck und die Wolkendecke über dem Spielladen wurde immer dicker. Der Wind zog sie mit sich in das Milleniumspuzzle, welches die Macht der Naturgewalten unter Kontrolle zu kriegen schien...

Als Yugi den nächsten Tag erwachte, war keine einzige Wolke am strahlend blauen Himmel zu sehen. Die Sonne lachte in sein Zimmer, Vögel zwitscherten und es wurde warm. Doch die Zerstörung blieb. Auf den Straßen begann man bereits die Schäden zu beheben, komplett zerstörte Autos abzuschleppen und die umgekippten Bäume zu zersägen, um sie besser abtragen zu können. Yugi stand gebannt vor seinem Fenster. Im Rahmen war keine einzige Glasscherbe geblieben. Seltsamerweise fanden sich auch in seinem Zimmer keine. Neben dem heruntergefallenen Blumentopf, schien in seinem Zimmer alles normal. Dann erblickte er das Milleniumspuzzle, dass er beim Aufstehen unter seiner Decke begraben hatte. Er zog es hervor und betrachtete es in Gedanken versunken. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, es nie wieder zu tragen, doch ebenso hatte er sich vorgenommen, es nie wieder zusammenzusetzen und er hatte es getan. So hängte er es sich nun stillschweigend um den Hals. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, Yami nun wieder bei sich zu haben, doch da war nichts. Seine Kammer war nun zwar wieder da, doch sie war leer. Angst, sich im Labyrinth der Gänge des Puzzles zu verirren, widerstand Yugi der Versuchung, nach dem Pharao zu suchen.


	3. Das Tor nach Ägypten

**Kapitel 3 - Das Tor nach Ägypten**

Als Yugi sich in aller Ruhe in seinem Zimmer umzog, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Salomon: Yugi? Yugi, bist du wach?

Yugi: Ja.

Salomon: Da ist ein Anruf für dich.

Yugi: Wer ist es?

Salomon: Ishizu Ishtar. Diese Frau, die die Ägyptenabteilung im Domino Museum...

Yugi: Ich weiß, wer sie ist, Großvater. Ich komm' gleich, ok?

Mit diesen Worten hängte er sich das Puzzle, welches er zum Umziehen abgelegt hatte, wieder um seinen Hals, schloss die Tür auf und ging hinunter. Aus der Küche hörte er bereits die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Freunde. Als er die Tür öffnete, verstummten sie kurz.

Tea: Guten Morgen Yugi!

Joey: Hey, Alter, gut geschlafen?

Tristan: War ein ganz schöner Sturm die Nacht, was?

Yugi: Ja.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er nach dem Telefonhörer, den ihm sein Großvater reichte.

Yugi: Yugi Mutou am Apparat.

Ishizu: Ah, Yugi, endlich! Guten Morgen erstmal.

Yugi: Guten Morgen.

Ishizu: Du hörst dich aber nicht gut an, schlecht geschlafen die letzte Nacht, was?  
Yugi: Könnte man so sagen...

Ishizu: Kein Wunder, bei diesem Wetter. Wir müssen fast die Hälfte aller Fenster des Museums erneuern...

Yugi(erstaunt): Wirklich!?!

Ishizu: Ja, leider. Aber das ist nicht alles! Es ist noch etwas viel verrückteres passiert!

Yugi: Was meinst du mit verrückt?

Ishizu: Das will ich nicht am Telefon klären. Kommt einfach her und schaut es euch an.

Yugi: Einverstanden, können wir gleich heute früh kommen?

Ishizu: Natürlich, gern. Ich erwarte euch. Bis dann!

Noch bevor Yugi etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, hatte Ishizu aufgelegt. Sie hatte während des gesamten Gesprächs schon sehr schnell gesprochen und Yugi wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas wirklich wichtiges war, was sie ihnen zeigen wollte.

Tea: Wer war es denn nun?

Yugi: Ishizu.

Tristan: Sie ist in Japan? Ich dachte sie wäre mitihrem Bruder und Odion in Ägypten...

Yugi: Tja...

Joey: Und was erzählt sie?

Yugi: Das etwas seltsames geschehen ist. Wir sollen sie heute Vormittag im Museum besuchen und es uns anschauen. Das heißt, wenn ihr mitkommen wollt.

Er warf verlegen einen kurzen Blick zu Joey.

Joey: An klar wollen wir mitkommen. Wir werden dir doch nciht den ganzen Spaß alleine lassen.

Tea: Joey! Das könnte auch eine äußert ernste Angelegenheit sein!

Joey: Jaja, werden wir ja seh'n. Ich bin auf alle Fälle dabei. Wollen wir jetzt gleich los?

Tristan: Joey! Yugi hat noch nicht mal was gegessen! Also bleib schön ruhig und setz dich noch einmal hin.

Joey: Wenns denn sein muss.

Mit einem Schmollmund wie ein kleines Kind, setzte sich Joey wieder an den Tisch. Bei diesem Anblick konnten sich Tea und Tristan das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Joey: Hey! Was soll das? Warum lacht ihr?

Nun begann auch Yugi zu lachen. Warum Joey ihn überrascht anstarrte. Er hatte seinen Freund schon seit Monaten nicht mehr lachen gehört und auch Tea und Tristan stutzen kurz. Doch dann lachten sie alle zusammen und Joey zwang Yugi in eine kräftige Umarmung. Salomon, der indessen noch ein paar Eierkuchen und einen Teller für Yugi auf den Tisch stellte, lächelte. Das Lachen seines Enkels war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

Im Museum angekommen wurden sie wie versprochen von Ishizu empfangen. Sie war nicht sehr gesprächig und auch Tristans Fragen wollte sie nicht beantworten. Auf die Frage, wie es ihrem Bruder und Odion gehen würde, antwortete sie lediglich mit einem knappen "gut". Sie verlor keine Zeit und drängte sie durch die langen Flure des Museums, bis sie schließlich bei der Ägyptenausstellung eintrafen. Es hatte sich viel verändert. Seit Yami weg war, hatte Yugi das Museum nicht mehr betreten wollen und sah deshalb nun zum ersten Mal die vielen neuen Exponate.

Yugi: Die Sammlung hat sich ziemlich vergrößert.

Ishizu: Ja. Der Museumsdirektor ist ein Fan des alten Ägyptens und bemüht sich ununterbrochen diese Ausstellung zu verbessern.

Yugi: Und wie kommt es, dass du wieder hier bist?

Ishizu: Der Direktor suchte mich in Ägypten auf und bat mich, meine Stelle hier wieder aufzunehmen. Nun bin ich sozusagen als Spezialistin des alten Ägyptens hier beschäftigt.

Yugi: Mh. Was genau wolltest du uns eigentlich zeigen.

Ishizu: Dort drüben.

Joey: Die Steinplatte?

Ishizu: Genau.

Joey: Aber die kennen wir doch schon.

Die ganze Gruppe machte nun vor der Steinplatte halt, die den Kampf zwischen dem Pharao und dem Hexenmeister darstellte.

Ishizu: Es ist richtig, ihr habt sie bereits kennen gelernt. Aber es hat sich etwas verändert. Schaut euch das Milleniumspuzzle an.

Tea: Es leuchtet!

Yugi: Nein, es, ist ein Loch.

Ishizu: Es ist mehr als ein Loch. Schaut genauer hin, was seht ihr?

Joey: Ich seh ne menge Sand, mehr nicht!

Ishizu: Richtig. Unser Kundschafter ist erst 10 Minuten bevor ihr eintraft zurückgekehrt. Es handelt sich nicht einfach nur um Sand und es handelt sich nicht einfach nur um eine Wüste. Nicht weit von hier ist Niel.

Tristan: Der Niel, aber das würde ja heißen...

Ishizu: Das es sich hierbei um einen Durchgang nach Ägypten handelt.


	4. Festlichkeiten im alten Ägypten

**Kapitel 4 - Festlichkeiten im alten Ägypten **

Fernab der Ereignisse in Domino, im Land der Pharaonen, ahnten 6 Priester und ihr Pharao nichts von dem, was ihnen noch bevor stehen sollte. Am frühen Nachmittag des 4. Juni sammelten sich die Reichen und Adligen des ganzen Landes im Palast des Pharaos um wieder an einer der großen Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Der Pharao hatte auf Grund von Unruhen in der Stadt dieses Fest abgelehnt, doch die Priester hatten darauf bestanden.

Shimon: Es ist eine jahrelange Tradition, den Geburtstag des Pharaos zu feiern.

Atem: Ich habe nichts gegen Traditionen, solange sie angemessen sind. Und in diesem Fall halte ich sie für absolut unangemessen. Wieso können wir sie nicht einfach alle nach Hause schicken und weiter unseren Pflichten nachgehen?

Shimon: Pharao, ich muss um etwas mehr Respekt bitten. Diese Menschen sind weit gereist um Ihren Geburtstag zu feiern, wie können Sie da auch nur auf den Gedanken komme, sie nach Hause zu schicken?

Atem: Es hat nichts mit den Menschen zu tun, doch in meinem Land ist ein gefährlicher Dieb auf freiem Fuß, wie kann ich da einfach herumsitzen und feiern?

Shimon: Ihr kommt ganz nach eurem Vater, mein Pharao. Doch bitte, stellt Ihr die Wichtigkeit dieser Festlichkeit in Frage, so untergraben Sie auch ihre eigene Autorität. Es würde Eurem Ansehen nur schaden, würdet Ihr an Eurem Ehrentag einem gesetzeslosen Dieb hinterherjagen. Für Heldentaten wird morgen noch ausreichend Zeit sein.

Atem: Das will ich hoffen, denn ich mag nicht erahnen, was er dort draußen anstellt, während er sich auf freiem Fuß bewegt.

Der Diskusion Leid, schweigte Shimon auf die Antwort des Pharaos und betrachtete die Tänzerinnen, die sich vergeblich mühten, dem Pharao zu gefallen. Atem interessierte es nicht, wie diese Frauen dort unten zu seinen Füßen tanzten. Selbst all die Menschen, die ihm zu Ehren weit gereist waren, konnten seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht erlangen. Sein einziger gedanken bestand darin, den Dieb zu fangen, der sich schon seit Beginn der Woche in seinen Schatzkammern bediente und selbst die Einwohner seiner Stadt bestahl. Außerdem schien noch etwas anderes in der Nacht geschehen zu sein. In seinem Traum hatte er ein Unwetter über einen ihm fremden Stadt gesehen. Als ein roter Blitz am Himmel entlang zuckte, war er aufgewacht. Kalter Schweiß hatte seinen Körper bedeckt und das Horusauge seines Puzzles rot geleuchtet...

Doch wie Shimon bereits gesagt hatte, war es wichtig, seine Autorität zu wahren. So bemühte er sich also um eine möglichst interessierte Miene, während er in Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders war.

Die Priester waren indessen im Palast verteilt. Zusammen mit den Soldaten war es ihre Aufgabe, die Sicherheit des Pharaos zu gewährleisten. Shimon, der selbst einmal ein Priester und Träger des Milleniumsschlüssels war, blieb an seiner Seite. Er hatte bereits zu Zeiten von Atems Vater dem Pharao treu gedient und hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dem Sohn seines Freundes mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen.

Die Zeit verging und die Sonne suchte ihren Weg zum Horizont. Endlich war die Zeit zum Abendessen gekommen. Das scheinbar sinnvollste an diesem Tag. Als es soweit war und alle Gäste an der festlichen Tafel einen Platz gefunden hatten, erhob sich Atem. Zu seiner Linken saßen Isis, Seto, Mahado und Shada, zu seiner Rechten, Shimon, Karim und Akunadin. Er warf jedem einen kurzen Blick zu und sie nickten ihm leicht aufmunternd zu.

Atem: Werte Gäste. Ich freue mich, dass sie von so weit hergereist sind, um mit mir diesen Tag zu feiern. Ich bedanke mich bei bei jedem von Ihnen für die Aufmerksamkeiten. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, sie auch im nächsten ja wieder an dieser Tafel begrüßen zu dürfen. Nun esst, es ist von allem reichlich da.

Während sich Atem wieder setzte, applaudierten die Gäste begeistert, doch Atem wusste, dass die Priester sich ihnen nur anschlossen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Es waren eigentlich nicht die Worte, die er sagen sollte, doch ihm war nicht nach langen Reden. Hatte Atem gedacht, dass er nun bald die Chance haben würde, in Ruhe mit einem seiner Vertrauten zu sprechen, so hatte er sich geirrt. All die Männer schienen seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen zu haben und dachten nicht im geringsten daran, sich zu beeilen. Atem wusste, dass seine Höflichkeit an diesem Tag zu wünschen übrig ließ, doch genug war genug und so erhob er sich nach knapp zwei Stunden noch einmal.

Atem: Werte Gäste. Ich hoffe, sie verzeihen mir meine Unhöflichkeit, doch ich möchte mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend und eine angenehme Nachtruhe.

Mit gedämpfter Stimme wandte er sich an Mahado.

Atem: Wenn du etwas Zeit hättest...?

Er drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Saal. Ihm folgte Mahado. Zusammen suchten sie die Gemächer des Pharaos auf.

Mahado: Darf ich fragen, wieso Ihr mich sprechen wollt, mein Pharao?

Atem: Du darfst, doch ich würde mit der Antwort gern warten, bis wir uns sicher sein können, auch ungestört zu reden.

Mahado: Wie ihr wünscht...


	5. Das Rätsel des Puzzles

**Kapitel 5 - Das Rätsel des Puzzles**

Mahado und Atem sind mitlerweile an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Auf Wunsch des Pharaos hatte Mahado die Tür versperrt, sodass sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass sie auch niemand unterbrechen würde.

Atem: Setz dich, Mahado, mein Freund, es könnte etwas länger dauern.

Mahado: Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Pharao. Was beshcäftigt euch? Ist es der Dieb?

Atem: Nein. Die letzte Nacht hatte ich einen seltsamen Traum. Das heißt, eigentlich ist es einer von vielen seltsamen Träumen...

Mahado: Vieleicht eine Botschaft der Götter? Erzählt weiter, mein Pharao.

Atem: In den ersten Träumen befand ich mich noch in Ägypten. Doch es war anders, als wir es heute kennen. Ich erkannte es allein durch die Pyramiden und unsere Tempel. Doch alles war stark verfallen. Mensch betraten die Grabkammern der alten Pharaonen mit mir unbekannten Geräten, schafften Schätze aus den Kammern und trugen zum Teil sogar ganze Steinwände mit Zeichnungen und Schriften fort.

Mahado: Verzeiht Pharao, aber wie soll das möglich sein?

Atem: Ich weiß es nicht, ich sage dir nur, was ich sah, oder besser, was ich träumte. Beim ersten Mal beobachtete ich alles einfach nur unbeteiligt, doch das änderte sich. Von Mal zu Mal wuchs tief in mir ein starker Hass. Hass auf diese Menschen, die die Grabkammern unserer Vorfahren dort plünderten.

Mahado: ...

Atem: Mein Zorn wuchs und eines Nachts, schien die Sittuation zu eskalieren. Mit aller Macht, wollte ich diesen Menschen dort unten schaden. Und es geschah. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und ein roter Blitz traf einen der Unwürdigen.

Während der Pharao all dies erzählte, geriet er immer mehr in Rage. Es schien, als ob er vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal all die Bilder sah.

Mahado: Beruhigt euch, mein Pharao. War dies der Traum der letzten Nacht?

Atem: Nein. Die letzte Nacht, war es verrückt. Ich war nicht mehr in Ägypten. Ich flog über eine Art stadt, doch es war anders als hier. Die Häuser hoch und grau, graue Wege zwischen ihnen, hier und dort ein grüner Baum und bunte Tiere ruhten vor den Häusern. Dann kam ich an einem großen Gebäude vorbei, eines der wenigen, in denen Licht brannte, und schaute durch die Fenster. Seltsame Gegenstände sah ich dort, Gegenstände, die so gar nicht in dieses Umfeld passten. Ich wollte mich schon abwenden, als ich in einem der Räume mir nicht unbekannte Dinge sah...

Mahado: Wie meint Ihr das? Was saht Ihr dort?

Atem: An den Wänden hingen große Bilder unseres Heimatlandes. Eine kleine nachgebaute Pyramide und viel Text. Doch das wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen. Im nächsten Raum fand ich Goldschmuck von Pharaonen, Vasen und ähnliches und schließlich eine Steintafel, eine jener, die sie aus der Grabkammer eines Pharaos entnommen haben müssen.

Mahado starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das alles schien sehr verrückt zu sein, doch aus irgend einem Grund, glaubte er seinem Pharao jedes Wort, und das nicht nur, weil es seine Pflicht war, ihm zu folgen...

Mahado: Stehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihr nach dieser Entdeckung nicht untätig bliebt?

Atem: Richtig. Wieder durchfloss mich diese unbeschreibbare Wut. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten nun den Himmel und versperrten der aufgehenden Sonne den Weg. Meine Wut entlud sich durch einen roten Blitz, der die durchsichtige Begrenzung an den Fenstern zerstörrte und der Steintafel entgegenlechzte. Ich wollte Rache, Rache an jenen, die das getan hatten. Doch ich wusste nicht, wer dafür verantwortlich war und so zog ich durch die Stadt.

Mahado: Bei dieser Aktion werdet ihr auch Unschuldige getroffen haben.

Atem: Ich weiß. Sollte es dich beruhigen, so sei gewiss, ich kam nicht weit. Eine mir so vertraute Macht zog an mir und saugte meine Energie auf. Der Ursprung lag in einem kleinen Haus, voller Neugier ließ ich es geschehen, denn ich erkannte nicht gleich, was da geschah. Was ich dann jedoch sah, riss mich aus meinem Traum.

Die Augen des Pharaos waren nun vor Schrecken geweitet und wieder schien er all dies noch einmal in Gedanken zu durchleben.

Mahado: Verzeiht, mein Pharao, doch was saht Ihr dort?

Atem: Mein Puzzle...

Er nahm das Puzzle in seine Hand und betrachtete es.

Mahado: Das Milleniumspuzzle?  
Atem: In der Tat. Das Horusauge leuchtete in einem strahlenden Rot. Es war, als wollte es beschützen, was sich dahinter verbarg. Das verrückte war, als ich aufwachte, leuchtete das Horusauge auf meinem eigenen Puzzle ebenso rot.


	6. Verirrt im Land der Pharaonen

**Kapitel 6 - Verirrt im Land der Pharaonen **

Der Forscher des Museums, welcher durch das Tor gegangen war, um herauszufinden, was dahinterläge, war gerade wieder im Museum eingetroffen. Im Büro des Museumsdirektors erstattet er schließlich Bericht.

Museumsdirektor: Also ist es wirklich ein Tor nach Ägypten, verstehe ich sie richtig?

Forscher: Ja mein Herr. Ich bin nicht sehr weit gekommen, da es zu Fuß und bei den dortigen Konditionen alles andere als leicht ist, schnell voran zu kommen.

Museumsdirektor: Woran erkannten sie dann, dass es Ägypten ist? Wüste gibt es nicht nur dort, sondern auch in anderen Afrikanischen Ländern.

Forscher: Ich konnte die Pyramiden von weitem sehen. Es muss Ägypten sein.

Museumsdirektor: Wunderbar, genial, einfach fantastisch.

Forscher: Es ist in der Tat faszinierend. Ich frage mich, wie das möglich sein kann.

Museumsdirektor: Wie es möglich ist? Wen interessiert das. Viel wichtiger ist, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht. Man überlege, wie schnell wir unsere Ausgrabungen dort fortsetzen können, wenn wir nur eben durch dieses Tor gehen müssen!

Forscher: Das ist richtig, damit geht uns bei den jährlichen Ausgrabungen weitaus weniger Zeit verloren.

Museumsdirektor: Nicht nur das, wir können nun locker zwei Ausgrabungen im Jahr durchführen, denn unser Budge wird nicht länger von Reisekosten gesprängt. Sucht sofort ein Team zusammen, ich will noch heute um 18 Uhr nch Ägypten.

Forscher: Aber...

Museumsdirektor: Kein aber, tun sie, was ich sage, oder sie sind entlassen!

Eiligst verließ der Forscher das Büro, ob die Anweisungen weiterzugeben und am Abend fand sich das ganze Team, bestehend aus 12 Männern und 3 Frauen im Museum.

Ishizu: Das ist gefährlich, mein Herr. Man sollte nicht einfach durch die Wüste wandern, das wissen Sie ebenso gut wie ich. Außerdem wird es einige Zeit benötigen, bis sie sich orientieren können, schließlich sahen sie Ägypten immer nur einmal im Jahr.

Museumsdirektor: Genau aus diesem Grund möchte ich, dass sie uns begleiten.

Ishizu: Begleiten? Aber wieso!?!

Museumsdirektor: Sie kennen sich mit den Pyramiden und der Geographie sehr gut aus und auch ihr geschichtliches Hintergrundwissen wird uns helfen.

Ishizu: Ich werde bei keiner Ausgrabung eines Pharaonen Grabs helfen!

Museumsdirektor: Aber in einer Ausstellung voller Antiquitäten aus den Gräbern der alten Ägypter befinden Sie sich trotz allem jeden Tag.

Ishizu: Das ist nicht das gleiche. All dies ist längst entweiht. Es verlor einen Teil seines Wertes, als Sie es nach Japan importierten.

Museumsdirektor: Wie dem auch sei, sie kommen mit. Ich zwinge sie nicht, Dinge aus den Grabkammern herauszutragen, doch will ich Ihre Begleitung. Sollten Sie sich trotzdem weigern, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie eine andere Arbeit finden, die Ihnen nicht so gut gefällt.

Ishizu: Wie Sie meinen.

Widerwillig neigte Ishizu leicht den Kopf und wandt sich ab. Als dann um Punkt 18 Uhr das Team durch das Tor geht, bildet sie das Schullslicht und hält sich bei allem zurück. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lang, bis sie in der Ferne eine Pyramide erblickten. Jubel brach unter den Forschern aus, doch ein Gefühl verriet Ishizu, dass an diesem Ort etwas nicht stimmte. Einer der Forscher identifizierte die Phyramide und wies die Richtung in der sich jene Grabkammer befinden sollte, bei der sie ihre Ausgrabungen fortsetzen wollten.

Bei Einbruch der Nacht schlugen sie das Lager auf und alle schliefen erschöpft doch zufrieden ein. Es war ein langer Fußmarsch gewesen und schon bald würde die Reise weitergehen, denn in der Sonne war es unerträglich und unter Zelten nicht auszuhalten. Die Zeit verging und die Hitze und das Gewicht auf ihren Rücken zerrte an den Nerven der Männer und Frauen. Die Gruppe hatte sich nun in die länge gestreckt und Ishizu hielt sich noch immer bei den letzten. Unter ihnen war eine junge Frau, die bereits zusammenzuklappen drohte. Als ihr Ishizu gerade etwas von ihrem Wasser geben wollte, hörte sie von vorn Rufe.

Forscher: Eine Stadt, da vorn ist eine Stadt!

Ishizu: Hörst du? Eine Stadt, dort wird es Wasser geben und wir können uns ausruhen.

Zu erschöpft um noch Energie auf das Sprechen zu vergeuden, nickte die junge Frau. Sie war erst 26 Jahre alt und die jüngste des Forschungsteams. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie die Stadt erreichten, die Vorfreude auf etwas Schatten und kühles Wasser schien neue Lebenskräfte in ihnen zu wecken. Sie fanden die Stadt jedoch leer, niemand war außerhalb der Häuser zu sehen. Verwundert blieb die Gruppe stehen.

Museumsdirektor: Irgendwie muss das ein sehr kleines Dorf sein, wenn es hier noch nicht einmal befestigte Straßen gibt...

Forscher: Aber Sir, dass kann nicht sein.

Der Forscher, der ihnen die Richtung gezeigt hatte, verwies verzweifelt auf seine Karte. Eigentlich hätten sie sich in einer recht großen Stadt befinden sollen, die 100ig befestigte Straßen hat.

Museumsdirektor: Dann hast du dich wohl geirrt. Hast wohl die Karte verkehrt herum gehalten.

Forscher: Aber...

Junge Frau: Wir haben uns verirrt, wir werden umkommen!

Ishizu: Nein, nein, alles wird gut. Bleib ganz ruhig, das ist jetzt das wichtigste!

Soldat: Ihr da, Fremde, wer seid ihr, was wollt ihr hier!?!

Shadah: Wieso führt ihr diese Fremden durch unser Land? Seid ihr mit ihnen verbündet?

Ishizu: Verzeit, mein Herr, mein Name ist Ishizu Ishtar. Verzeiht uns, dass dass wir unbefugt diese Stadt betraten, doch wir brauchen Hilfe. Unser Wasservorrat geht zur Neige, die Sonne brennt auf unseren Köpfen und wir wissen nicht, wo wir sind.

Soldat: Erzähl' diese Geschichten deinen Kindern, aber...

Shadah: Ruhe! Ihr werdet alle mit uns kommen. Der Pharao wird entscheiden, was mit euch geschiet.

Forscher: Pharao? Wo lebt ihr denn, es gibt keinen Pharao mehr!

Soldat: Hütet Eure Zunge!

Shadah: Ihr stellt die Existenz unseres Pharaos in Frage? Nun, ich denke ich weiß sehr gut, wem ich diene...


	7. Besuch aus einer anderen Zeit

**Kapitel 7 - Besuch aus einer anderen Zeit**

Atem: Shadah! Da seid ihr ja, ihr seid spät dran.

Shadah: Verzeiht meine Unpünktlichkeit, mein Pharao.

Atem: Sie sei dir verziehn. Was hat euch aufgehalten, habt ihr den Dieb gefunden?

Shadah: Nein, mein Pharao, den Dieb fanden wir nicht, doch Eure Soldaten und ich stießen in der Stadt auf Fremde.

Atem: Fremde?

Shadah: Sehr wohl, mein Herr. Sie sagen, sie haben sich verirrt. Es ist nicht abzusehen, wie lange sie noch allein dort draußen überlebt hätten, denn kein Einwohner der Stadt wäre zu ihrer Hilfe geeilt, selbst wenn sie vor ihren Haustüren verdursten würden.

Atem: Wieso diese Unhöflichkeit?

Shadah: Nein, keine Unhöflichkeit, mein Pharao, es ist die Vorsicht, die sie zu solchen Taten treibt. Sie haben Angst und fürchten den Dieb, der sogar bis in die Schatzkammer des Pharaos vordringen konnte.

Atem: Gut. Wir sollten ihnen diese Zeit nicht zu schwer machen und uns beeilen, den Dieb zu fassen.

Shadah: Ich stimme Euch zu, mein Pharao. Wie soll nun mit den Fremden verfahren werden? Ich versicherte ihnen, dass Sie über sie entscheiden würden.

Atem: Gewiss, bring sie herein. Ruft auch sogleich die Soldaten zusammen, sie sollen sich bereit halten und mein Pferd soll gesattelt werden.

Shadah: Natürlich.

Shadah verbeugte sich und verließ sogleich die Empfangshalle. Im gleichen Augenblick stürmt der Priester Seto hinein.

Seto: Mein Pharao, verzeiht.

Atem: Was gibt es?

Seto: Erlaubt mir zu fragen, wer diese Fremdlinge dort draußen sind.

Atem: Das werden wir gleich erfahren.

Seto: Mein Pharao, sie sind nicht wie jeder andere, sie richten seltsame Maschinen auf euren Palast und auch auf eure Bedienstete.

Atem: Zu welchem Zweck, das verstehe ich nicht. Nimmt jemand Schaden dabei.

Seto: Nein, mein Pharao, ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären, ich ...

In diesem Augenblick betrat Shadah erneut die Halle. Ihm folgte die Gruppe von Forschern, die von 4 Soldaten begleitet wurde. Seto trat zur Seite, um den Pharao nicht bei seinen Pflichten zu stören. Atem erhebt sich von seinem Thron, worauf sich die Soldaten sogleich verbeugen. Shadah gesellt sich indessen an Setos Seite.

Atem: Seid mir willkommen, Fremde. Verzeiht meinen Mangel an Höflichkeit, doch es geschiet äußerst selten, dass wir Menschen wie Ihnen gegenüber stehen.

Museumsdirektor: Menschen wie Ihnen, was soll das heißen?

Ishizu: Direktor!

Atem: Nun, wie Ihnen vielleicht bereits aufgefallen ist, mein Herr, unterscheiden sie sich in vielen Hinsichten von uns. Das beginnt bei ihrer Hautfarbe und endet bei den Utensilien, die sie bei sich tragen. Bitte nehmen Sie es den Einwohnern der Stadt also nicht übel, dass sie sich Ihnen nicht zeigen wollten.

Museumsdirektor: Ebenso seltsam kommt Ihr uns vor, mein Junge.

Seto: Es reicht!

Atem: Seto.

Seto: Dieser "Junge" ist mit "mein Pharao" anzusprechen. Zeigen Sie etwas mehr Respekt!

Atem: Seto, beruhige dich.

Ishizu: Nein, der hohe Priester hat recht, mein Pharao.

Ishizu trat zwei Schritt vor und verbeugt sich vor Atem.

Atem: Ihr kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor. Darf ich nach Eurem Namen fragen?

Ishizu: Ishizu Ishtar, mein Herr.

Atem: Ishtar? Ja, der Name sagt mir etwas. Mein Vater verstand sich einmal sehr gut mit dem Herrn Ishtar, ich nehme an, es ist euer Vater?

Ishizu: Ich...

In diesem Augenblick stürmt Karim in die große Halle.

Karim: Mein Pharao! Schnell! Der Dieb wurde in der Stadt gesehen, beeilen wir uns, könnten wir uns endlich dieses Übels erleichtern.

Atem: Ich bin sofort da. Shadah, gebt den Fremdlingen einen Raum in dem sie sich erholen können und Wasser. Ich möchte dass man sie nicht aus den Augen lässt. Ishizu erhält einen extra Raum.

Shadah: Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Pharao.

Atem: Seto, du begleitest mich.

Seto: Natürlich.

Der Pharao und Seto verließen den Palast und zusammen mit 20 weiteren Soldaten begannen sie, den Dieb zu jagen. Während dessen brachte man die Fremden in Räumlichkeiten des Kellers. Sie wurden wie Gefangene bewacht, obgleich die Zimmer nicht wie Zellen aussahen.


	8. Museumsdirektor ohne Respekt

**Kapitel 8 - Museumsdirektor ohne Respekt**

Museumsdirektor: Hey, Sie da!

Wache: Reden Sie mit mir, Fremdling?

Museumsdirektor: Eigentlich schon, ja.

Wache: Was wollen Sie?

Museumsdirektor: Ich will ein Wörtchen mit diesem kleinen Jungen sprechen.

Wache: Mein Herr?

Museumsdirektor: Dieser Junge, mit der Sturmfrisur.

Wache: Ich verstehe nicht ganz?

Museumsdirektor: Ist es denn so schwer? Ich will mit dem Jungen sprechen, den ihr hier alle als Pharao verehrt, ist das klar?

Wache: Ich - wie können -

Shadah: Was ist hier los?

Wache: Priester Shadah. Dieser Mann hier -

Museumsdirektor: Ah, endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht!

Shadah: Was ist mit dem Pharao?

Museumsdirektor: Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin außerordentlich froh, Sie zu sehen, ihre Wachen hier, scheinen nicht gerade sehr kompetent zu sein und ...

Shadah: Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und erwarte eine Antwort.

Museumsdirektor: Der Pharao? Nun, ich würde ihn gern sprechen.

Shadah: Er gewährte euch bereits einmal die Ehre, wieso sollte er es ein weiteres Mal tun? Es ist nicht so, dass Sie ihm sehr respektvoll gegenüber getreten sind.

Museumsdirektor: Das tut mir leid, es ist nur alles ... Denk nach, denk nach, sonst erhälst du nichteinmal mehr die Chance, diesen Knirps auch nur zu sehen...

Shadah: Es ist was?

Museumsdirektor: Lassen Sie mich sagen, es ist sehr wichtig für mein Volk.

Shadah: Und die momentanen Aufgaben des Pharaos sind sehr wichtig für unser Volk. Er wäre nicht unser Pharao, würde er sich für ein anderes Volk einsetzen und sein eigenes vernachlässigen.

Museumsdirektor: Vielleicht sollte sich der Pharao selbst von der Dringlichkeit meines Anliegens überzeugen.

Shadah: So sei es, doch ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ihr viel Zeit haben werdet, ihn um ein Gespräch zu bitten, denn Sie sind bei keinem hier sehr beliebt.

Museumsdirektor: Dann hoffe ich, dass der Pharao seine Entscheidungen nicht nach den Meinungen seiner Priester fällt.

Shadah: Wir werden sehen.

Indessen waren der Pharao, seine Soldaten und auch Karim und Seto wieder im Palast eingetroffen. Während man sich um ihre Pferde kümmerte und die Soldaten anderen Pflichten nachgingen, werteten Karim, Seto und Atem die Jadg aus. Auch Ishizu und Shimon sind bei ihnen.

Atem: Es ist zum verrückt werden, wie konnte er uns nur schon wieder erwischen?

Karim: Beruhigt Euch, mein Pharao, es wird sich eine neue Möglichkeit bieten.

Seto: Dieser Dieb war uns einfach um Meilen vorraus. Es wäre ein Wunder gewesen, hätten wir ihn erwischt.

Atem: Und doch würde mich interessieren, wer er ist. Dem Volk scheint er kaum ein Haar zu krümmen, doch sein Hass auf mich scheint grenzenlos.

Ishizu: Ihr solltet euch das nicht zu Herzen nehmen, mein Pharao.

Shimon: Richtig, wer weiß, vielleicht war sein Vater schon Dieb und wurde einmal gefasst und bestraft.

Atem: Mh...

Seto: Es ist doch egal, was dieser Dieb denkt, wichtig allein ist, dass wir ihn schappen, bevor er sich es anders überlegt und doch noch dem Volk schadet.

Atem: Ja, ihr habt ja Recht, ich ...

Das Tor öffnete sich knarrend. Alle verstumten und Shadah trat ein.

Shadah: Mein Pharao?

Atem: Shadah, was gibt's?

Shadah: Einer der Fremden will mit euch sprechen.

Atem: Hat er irgendwelche Gründe genannt.

Shadah: Er meinte, es wäre wichtig für sein Volk aber, wenn ihr mich fragt...

Atem: Du denkst, er lügt?

Shadah: Nun er redet mit und auch über euch nicht gerade im feinsten Ton. Er zeigt weder Euch noch uns Priestern gegenüber etwas Respekt. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass ihr Eure kostbare Zeit für ihn verschwendet.

Atem: Vielleicht ist das, was er mir sagen will, doch einfach sehr wichtig und er ist ärgerlich, dass er dort unten in den Räumlichkeiten so viel Zeit verlor.

Shadah: Mein Pharao?

Atem: Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen und mit ihm reden, allein.

Karim: Bei allem Respekt mein Pharao. Lasst wenigstens einen von uns bleiben. Sollte dieser Mann auf falsche Gedanken kommen, so können wir immerhin eingreifen. Schließlich ist es unsere Aufgabe Euch zu beschützen.

Atem: Eine von vielen Aufgaben, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Nungut, Karim, ich möchte dass du dich weiter um den Dieb kümmert. Sobald ihr neue Nachricht habt, gebt mir bescheid. Ishizu, ich weiß, dass du auch so merkst, wenn Gefahr droht, deshalb möchte ich euch in der Nähe der Empfangshalle wissen. Shimon, ihr bleibt bei mir. Was den Rest von euch betrifft, so möchte ich, dass ihr euren Aufgaben nachgeht.

Seto: Mein Pharao, ich zweifle nicht an der Treue Shimons, er hat bereits eurem Vater gegenüber geschworen, euch zu schützen und ich bin überzeugt, dass er dies mit seinem Leben tun würde aber...

Atem: Aber was?

Seto: Bedenkt es einmal, mein Pharao, ihr selbst seid Shimon körperlich weit überlegen. Wie will er euch da schützen?

Atem: Wie -

Shimon: Nein, mein Pharao, er hat Recht. Ich wäre keine große Hilfe. Lasst Seto an meiner statt mit euch verweilen, ich denke auch er wird euch nicht enttäuschen.

Atem: Aber.

Ohne weiter auf die Widerreden des Pharaos einzugehen verließ Shimon die Empfangshalle und ihm folgten die anderen Priester. Shadah begab sich noch einmal hinab in den Bereich des Kellers, wo die Fremden untergebracht wurden, um den Museumsdirektor zu Atem zu bringen. Er wusste instinktiv, dass dies keine gute Idee war, doch er musste dem Wort seines Pharaos gehorchen. Indessen warteten Atem und Seto in der Empfangshalle. Atem war noch immer gereizt, weil man seine Meinung einfach übergangen war.

Seto: Es tut mir leid, mein Pharao, es stand mir nicht zu.

Atem: Nun ist es etwas zu spät für Reue.

Seto: Vergebt mir, ich sorgte mich einzig und allein um Eure Sicherheit.

Atem: Das weiß ich und das ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich dir gestatte, hier zu bleiben.

Seto: Ich danke Euch.

Atem schwieg nun und erwartete gespannt das Eintreffen des Museumsdirektors. Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung das Gespräch verlaufen würde. Während des ganzen Jahres hatte er nichts von außergewöhnlichen Nöten in den Nachbarländern gehört, woher mochte dieser Fremde kommen und welche Gefahr bestand für sein Volk?


End file.
